Unbroken
by JessLives
Summary: After Loki's defeat, Thanos comes. His men are successful in wiping out many people, including Thor's friends and loved ones. Rated T for later scenes.


_**Author's Note: **__This was made since I was running a little late on Chapter one. Iy's based from a roleplay with my friend and it introduces two OC's from the story: Amelia and Averna. Averna is based from myself and Ameilia from my friend._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything but my ideas._

Clad in her usual black clothing, Averna walked along the familiar path to the lake that she'd taken almost every day now. As she reached the top of the hill, she noticed a girl wearing skinny jeans, a band tee and vans. She was tossing stones into the lake as her long ebony hair blew in the light wind. "Throwing stones into lake won't solve anything," she told the girl as memories rushed through her head. "You don't talk much, do you, girly," Averna said after a moment. "I talk, just not very often. I never get the chance to," the girl replied. From that response, Averna knew enough to imagine what the girl's life must be like, then she could never be completely sure. "Listen girly, I'm the Queen of lost chances and missed opportunities," Averna said as she turned to sit under the large old oak tree, "You're preaching to the choir." "Don't call me girly, and if you're the Queen, then I'm the Princess of loneliness. Your right, I don't talk much. My family is loud and they talk all the time, I just sit in a corner. They won't go away," she replied. Averna was sure of it now. They're from two different worlds. Averna's family was rich and wealthy though they neglected her, and the girl's family was middle-class and they were always around. She preferred to be alone. "Stop complaining, girly. My own family won't give me the time of day." She knew she must have pushed the girl to the edge and smirked at this as she gazed at the ever blue sky. "Well fine then!" She finally snapped. "You wish your family would notice you and I want mine to go away, so how about we switch? We resemble each other somewhat, anyway." Averna finally made her tick. She wanted to see what else she could do. "I'm just fine with my situation and I'm sure I don't have a huge pimple on my face, girly." "For the record, it was a suggestion not an offer, and my name isn't girly, it's Amelia," she said ignoring the part about the pimple. She was bright red now, which Averna found hilarious. Oh, how she loved toying with people. Averna was sure that she saw something in the sky earlier, and now she knew for sure. Two figures were falling straight into the lake and it was a few seconds until Averna realized they were people. Immediately, she dove straight into the possibly radioactive, poisonous lake water and swam to save them from drowning. Amelia could have went on forever but she noticed the girl had dove into the water. "Hey! You're gonna get sick, that water is contaminated," she groaned regretfully as she dove in after the girl. Averna continued to swim and grabbed the hands of the people to pull them to shore. The men, she realized, were unconscious and very heavy. She pulled them onto the land, ready to collapse. "Are you crazy?" Amelia screamed, but calmed down once she saw the men. "I know you saved those guys, but your gonna get really sick." Amelia might as well have been talking to herself, Averna forgot all about the girl she'd toyed with. Her full attention was making sure these men stayed alive. She fought through her fatigue long enough to push on both of the men's chests to get the water from their lungs. She watched as they choked into consciousness and then dropped beside them. "I told you not to, you have to work up an immunity crazy child," Amelia said to Averna. She took Averna and the strange men to the hospital. "I'm not a child," Averna said weakly before she passed out.

Averna woke up in the hospital confused as ever. "Where are those guys," she asked no one in particular as she scanned the room. Amelia walked in and told her that they were in the next room. Averna detached herself from the hospital machines and climbed out of the bed to put her clothes back on in the restroom. Then, she went next door to see how the guys were doing and Amelia followed her. The men were still unconscious but from the looks of the monitor, they were still alive and for that, Averna was grateful. She then noticed that folded on the ends of their beds were strange looking clothes. They each had a helmet and one had a hammer. These guys seem interesting, she thought to herself. "How are they?" Amelia asked as she walked in. "They're alive," it was really all she could say.

"By the way, I never did catch your name."

"Averna. It means Queen of the Dead. Not the most cheerful name in the world. I think I'd use your name as my nom de plume."

"You'd like to use my name for what now?"

"A pen name. It was in a Panic! At The Disco song, you should listen to music more often."

"I do listen to music, I just didn't know that."

"Look stuff up."

The men's clothes really made Averna wonder what they were like. She couldn't wait until they woke up. Part of her yearned to mess with them. "Whatever you say." Averna looked at Amelia in annoyance. "I know you. You're the girl that just wants to get away from everything, but once you do, you don't know to deal with it." She looked back at the men and noticed the blond one starting to wake up.

"I don't want to get away, and I just, well I want to be your friend, and I'm getting the sense that you don't like me."

"I barely like anyone, don't take it personally."

"Well, I'll be in the lobby, your friends are waking up."

"I don't have any friends." Averna made sure Amelia heard that. Averna then went to check on the two confused looking men.

"Well maybe if you had some you wouldn't be so cold," Amelia said as the men stared at Averna strangely.

Averna spun around to face Amelia, "Listen girly, you literally just met me. You have no authority to make comments about my life which you know absolutely nothing about."

"I'm just saying, it seems like you shut people out, and then complain that they don't give you the time of day. Maybe a friend is what you need. I'm sorry if I offended you, Averna."

Shutting people out is what I must do to continue on. "Why don't you just go home."

"Because I don't want to. I'm staying, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. No one's forcing you."

Averna laughed and shook her head at the girl. She turned around and apologized to the men for the outbursts and asked how they were doing. The men just stared at Averna, perplexed. She told the men what happened. "So, I'll just leave you guys to be clothed and maybe, get less flustered," she said as she left the room and sat on the floor in the hallway.

"So," Amelia said sitting next to Averna. "Did they say anything?" "I think you're bipolar." Averna commented on Amelia's sudden change in mood. "I'm not bipolar, I'm just different." "Bipolar." Averna looked down and she knew that all the things Amelia said about her were true, yet she didn't want to believe them. "Different, I'm not gonna argue, but I'm not bipolar. I just figured it would be best if I didn't fight with you, seeing as we barely know each other." Amelia brought her knees to her chest. "That's what I said."

Averna couldn't contain the pain she had in her skull. "I know that, Amelia said before realizing Averna was in pain. "Hey, are you okay, you look pale." Averna felt nauseous. "I'm fine." Amelia nodded, though she didn't quite believe her. Averna leaned back so her head was on the wall. "How would you describe pain," she asked Amelia. "It depends if it's emotional or physical. Both are bad. Once you feel it, it won't go away, you may not notice it anymore but it's always there." "Glorious," Averna started running a fever. She got up slowly and started to inch toward her hospital room. "Averna are you okay?" Averna couldn't respond. The only sounds she made were from pain. The nurses and doctors rushed to Averna to see what's wrong, but Averna waved them off and collapsed onto the hospital bed.

Several hours later, Averna woke up, groggily. She felt like a completely different person and she couldn't remember how she got back into the room. "You're awake, thank God." "How are our guests?" "They're fine, but they haven't said much of anything." Averna didn't know why she cared so much, but she would be devastated if anything happened to either of them. Suddenly, the man with black hair walked into the room in a suit and scarf. "Oh, hi," the girls said in unison, startled they weren't exactly expecting their guests to come to them. "Where is the Midgardian called Averna," he asked. "She's right there," Amelia replies pointing to Averna. "Ah, yes," he said as he gazed at the fair maiden. "My brother and I would like to thank you for rescuing us. We are forever in your debt," he gave a bit of a bow and a wink causing Averna to go bright red.


End file.
